The Ocean Pearl
by ShadowSnake2428
Summary: On nights like this, Pearl always reflects on her choices and her thoughts. It has always been her go to choice, but on rare nights, she always has that lingering thought, that she has forgotten something. Could an Ocean Gem help her remember, or is it destined to be a long forgotten memory.
1. A Quiet Night

**Hello, I am just wanting to write I guess. Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar, I have no right over only the story. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy.  
**  
Pearl stared at the star filled night, thoughts racing through her mind as she sat along the calm filled night. She thought about the drill and the Cluster, before her mind wandered to the sounds of the tides hitting the shore. How the sound relaxed her, no matter what she's been through, the sea and Rose always help her forget everything that happens. Rose. No matter what happens, when she lets her mind wanders, she always manages to think back to rose. Pearl idly dug her fingers into the send, as she started at the lunar light, radiating onto the calm sea until she heard footsteps.

"Pearl, what are you doing up so late?" Steven came into view as he walked to her, dressed in his pajamas. Pearl glanced to him, noticing his more than messy hair and tired expression. "I should be asking you Mister. Why are you out here? You should be in bed." Pearl replied, no hint of emotion in her tone. Steven bashfully scratched the back of his head as he lightly tapped his foot against the sand. "I- uh….Had a nightmare again about Lapis. She was so scared but...I know it might be just a dream but she seemed like she was losing control." Steven said worryful.

Pearl let out a sigh and rested her head against her knees. Lapis. That name, her eyes and psyche. They all seem familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Steven, did she tell you where she was?" Pearl asked, slightly interested in what Steven has to say. Steven look up to Pearl and gave a nod. "She said she was near the bottom of the sea, nearby but….She sounded like she ran out of options." Pearl gave a nod and stared back to the sea. She remained in her spot, thoughts racing about Lapis and the Mirror.

"Steven, you should really head back to the Temple. It's late, and we have work in the Morning. Also, Peridot might get scared if she finds herself alone." Steven stifled a giggle at the thought. "Heehee, she came so far since then, but I am really glad she is a Crystal Gem. What d o you think about her Pearl?" Pearl's mind wander to the small green Homeworld gem. So arrogant, such an ego, but could she really blame her? She only has those few things to hang onto ever since her defect.

"Peridot is….adequate enough. She may have her temper tantrums but she makes up for it with her tenacity. Its nice to see Amethyst have someone new to explore the town with again." Pearl gave a weak chuckle and smiled at the thought. Amethyst and Peridot are growing to be exceptional friends, if not already as the humans call it, "Besties." But for the past few days, Pearl continue to keep walking outside, always watching the sea. The relationship Peridot and Amethyst share always reminded Pearl of something familiar. Could it be Lapis is connected, or was it all in her mind.

Pearl quickly shrugged off the thought and smiled at Steven. "Come along Steven, we should get some rest for tomorrow." She stood up from the sand, gently patting herself off of clinging sand. Steven light heartedly smiled as he reached out, grabbing her hand. She gently grasped his hand as he tugged her lightly back to the temple, but a nervous feeling came to Pearl as she look back at the sea and its high tides crashing into the shore line.

 **Thank you for reading my story. Please, reviews and thoughts are appreciated. As always, I hope you enjoy and this story is not owned by me.**


	2. The Sea Awakes

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. I put more work into it, but I just had a thought I did not want to lose. As always, I do not own Steven Universe, as Rebecca Sugar owns it.**

The morning sun peered through the windows as Steven rested in his bed. For the past few days, his dreams have been more weirder than usual. He always was back to where he saw Lapis and Jasper, but he could never find them. The room was empty, truly desolate until last night. He found Lapis and Jasper, but he regret looking in his dream. He could still recall her voice, telling him to run as she was dragged down under the turquoise water. He saw the familiar orange gem erupt from under the sea, drenched and tired in water. She stared confusedly before her anger came back in a dangerous wave of emotion after she spotted Steven.

"You! It's you again. Why? Why do you always come back here!?" *She scoffed at the small gem hybrid before she glared at him. "No matter, your distraction was all I needed to get control!" She stood up, and crawled after him, digging her fingers into the water as her looks were enough to kill anyone. She was merely a few feet away, before she lashed out at him. Steven was paralyzed in fear, not knowing what to do as the large menacing Quartz warrior was almost on top of him before a loud sound grabbed both their attentions.

Lapis bursted from the underwater chamber, clawing at the ground wildly as she was still being dragged down. "Steven! Run, I can't hold her off forever! Run away! I'll hold her as best I can! RUN!" She shouted at him before she was dragged deeper down into the water. Jasper gave a sadistic laugh before water chains latched onto her wrists, grabbing harshly onto her. She stood up quickly, frantically moving as best she could before she too was dragged down with her.

Steven quickly stood up, shaking his hand before he shot out of the room, out of his sleep. He curled up with his blanket, staring around. Peridot was sleeping soundly in the Bathroom, still with her boot. His breathing calmed down as he realized it was just a dream. Nothing had happened yet, but he felt like it wasn't a dream at all. He stood up from his bed stretching out before he remembered it was morning, and Pearl was back at the temple.

He quickly grabbed a towel and his clean clothes before he walked into the Bathroom, slightly waking up Peridot in the process. "H-hrm...Oh, it is just you again." Peridot blankly stated as she rubbed her eyes yawning. "So Peridot, how was your sleep?" Steven said excitedly. Peridot blushed lightly, recalling her dreams of the herself sitting upon the Royal Diamond throne. "It was….interesting and an experience...But it made no sense as why I would be in charge. Me, a Peridot, sitting in a Diamond Throne!? Yelling at all the clods who gave me trouble!? It was absurd...Nyehehe, but it was quite nice too." She chuckled as she remember her dream perfectly.

"Well, dreams don't make sense, they are usually strange, and sometimes have or don't have meaning. Like last time, I dreamt I was my fruitsona, and I had to talk to Spoiled Milk and help him out with his problems, before Dogcopter bursted from the room, shooting missiles which exploded into candy-" Steven continued before Peridot placed her finger on his lips, telling him to verbally silence. "I get it, dreams are randomized by thoughts. But I might just try sleeping again, as it more refreshing than waking from sleep stasis at Homeworld." Peridot said with an honest tone to her voice.

Steven gave a bright smiled as he listened to Peridots experience. He is glad to know she is enjoying the experiences no gem would know of back at homeworld. He quickly got ready for the day, as Peridot already step out, walking to the Kitchen. Amethyst sat on the counter, trying her best to grab something off the high counter. "Oh, oh Amethyst. Wait there!" Peridot shouted excitedly as she ran outside the door. Amethyst tilted her head in confusion as Peridot came back in on her makeshift can stilts. "Let me acquire those Cheesy Chaps off that very high shelf for you." Peridot said proudly as she walked over to the cupboard. She hopped into the air, quickly snatching the snack food by sheer luck. She stumbled a bit on landing before she held it out to her nervously.

"Thanks dude." Amethyst said casually as she grabbed the bag, ripping it open as she started munching on the bag. Peridot stood in silence, trying to think of a topic to converse about before she had an idea. "So Amethyst...What do you usually do in your spare time?" Peridot said carefully, analyzing each of her words. Amethyst gave a sly smile as she leaned against the counter. "Well, what I usually do...Is I ask Steven to grab me the snacks on the other high shelf, but since he is busy, maybe you can do it." Amethyst said slyly. A smile grew on Peridots face as she walked over to the shelf, quickly hopping onto the counter, before she started to throw snacks by snacks down from the shelf, as Amethyst caught each bag.

"Hehe, heist successful thanks to the Homegirl." Amethyst said, patting her on the back before rushing off to her room. She wavered her free hand at her, telling her to follow her quickly leaving her confused. Peridot look around before noticing Pearl in the background, staring at her on the counter. Peridot didn't move an inch, fearing a single movement will cause her to chase her, so she stared Pearl down, before quickly darting after Amethyst. "Nyeheheheh, my new found stride will surely give me the advantage!" Peridot exclaimed, her hands in the air as Pearl gave chase running after her.

Peridot slipped into Amethyst's room, as it closed behind her, causing Pearl to slam into the door hard. "Oh! When I get my hands on both of you, you're in serious trouble!" Pearl exclaimed, before she walked back over to the Kitchen, inspecting the lost stock of food. (Great, another supply trip to town, just to stock up on our missing supplies.) Pearl thought to herself before a hand shook her out of thought. Garnet placed her hand over her shoulder softly as she look down to her. "Don't worry, I can head to town this time. You need your rest." Garnet stoically said. "But Garnet, I'm usually the one to do the shopping, the cleaning, the chores. I should do it." Pearl went on as Garnet quickly shook her head. "You've been working too hard on the drill. You need your rest. Peridots been taking naps just to stay refreshed, while you've been working nonstop." Garnet pointed out as she walked over to the door.

Pearl knew no matter what she said, Garnet was just going to head out anyway. She gave a light hearted sigh as she walked over to the couch, sitting against the cushions. Garnet immediately headed out the door to town, leaving Pearl back to her thoughts. Pearl look around the room, before she slip her hand under the cushion, pulling out a silver engraved fragment, resembling a thorn like piece. "Just...How did you ever get into the Mirror...I feel like I knew but….I can't put my finger on it...I-I never knew that your Gem was you. The answers I might never get." Pearl spoke to herself as she caressed the silver fragment. Steven walked into the room, drying off his hair as he walked into the room. "What do you got Pearl?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of it. "Is that….Lapis's mirror? You still have the pieces?" He asked before he sat next to her.

"Steven , its...Nothing really. I was just trying to think of answers. Did you need something?" Pearl asked as she ruffled his hair. Steven look out to the ocean tide and gave a smile. "Maybe we can make a sand castle like we used to." Steven said with hope in his tone. Pearl gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure, let's go build a stable sand model of a castle then" Pearl said as she stood up, walking over to the door, opening it fully as the sun's warmth and air came rushing through the house. She step outside as Steven rushed past her, running down the stairs onto the sand.

Pearl sat carefully onto the sand, as she dug her fingers into the sand, carefully molding it into a structure, similar to a block. She twisted her fingers around the edge, quickly shaping the block of sand into a perfect castle. She must admit, having a small control of the sand was only useful for entertainment but it did felt good making Steven smile. "Woah Pearl, that is sooo cute. It's like a small castle for royal ants!" Steven exclaimed excitedly as he carefully poked the stable sand structure.

Pearl smiled at his reaction, happiness filled her mind as memories flashed through her eyes. She remembered clearly no matter what, her small tricks with sand impressed Steven. She gave a smile before something flashed through her peripheral vision. She glanced to the sea as something splashed in the distance. "I could have sworn that I saw something…" Pearl muttered to herself as she tried to remember the details. All she saw was white fur before it disappeared under the sea. Steven glanced over to the ocean too, before the tides began to increase in size and distance.

"Steven, come back now, we really shouldn't be so close to the shore now." Pearl said, her voice filled with worry, Steven stepped back a bit, before the tides grew more intense, smashing against the sand hard. Pearl quickly stood in combat ready as the tides began to take worm. A large water hand came from the sea, attempting to smash Steven. Steven summoned his shield and took the hit head on, causing the water limb to shake from the resonating vibrations. Pearl summoned her spear and fired a laser beam at it, destroying the limb with ease. Steven crawled away further from the sea as Pearl stood in front of him.

A large mass forced the tides to come crashing down onto them. Steven formed a bubble around them as the tides smashed hard into them, throwing them around. A large turquoise mass could be seen swimming past them before the water came back down. "Steven, stay behind me!" Pearl shouted as she held her spear tightly, fear racing through her body. She shoved all those emotions into the back of her head and focused only on Steven and his safety. A hand gripped the ground hard, as a large familiar creature came into view, glaring with malice and hatred at them.

Steven look fearful at the twisted emotions on the creature, only letting one word escaped his lips. "M-Malachite…"

 **Leave your thoughts or do what you like. Reviews are nice, but I am just writing because I want to. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Rumbling from Underneath

**Editing story, weird things have happen, this has to be my weirdest story yet. Rebecca Sugar is not owned by me, only my idea, This story was filled with weird text so I'll stop myself here. Enjoy.**

Peridot quickly ran through the kitchen before diving through the closing door. Immediately after, a large thud was heard against the wall. "Hahahaha, Perry, you are a real gem!" Amethyst laughed as she rested over a pile of trash. Peridot rested against the rocky wall as she breathed heavily. "Are….you...saying this...always happen?" She spoke between breaths. Amethyst hopped off the ground and leaned against her pile. "Yeah, this usually happens, except I don't have a partner in crime." Peridot glanced around quickly before darting over to a nearby corner, holding a small broken stick. "Ah! I committed a crime!? I didn't sign up for this!" Peridot shrieked. Amethyst quickly walked to her, holding up her palms to calm her. "Woah, woah P-Dot, we didn't break any crime, we were…...Just have fun, right? That was fun." Amethyst said with a cool attitude.

"Heh...hehe, yeah. I feel….energized and hyper vigilant. What is this?" Peridot said as she sat up, staring at her hands and feet. "That's adrenaline dude, and it what makes this fun." Amethyst said, shape-shifting into Purple Puma as she stared at Peridot. Peridot stared up to her in awe, before nervously coughing. "Well, yes that does sound reasonable, and if I may ask, why have you changed your form for a more larger and combative form?" Amethyst raised her hand to her chin, thinking before she look back down to her. "Well, I can tell you why, but I feel like I should show you instead." She quickly grabbed Peridot by back, lifting her up with ease as she flailed wildly.

"Hey, unhand me this instant!" She screamed before being lowered to the ground. "H-huh? Well, thank you Amethyst, it was appreciate-" Amethyst quickly threw her a few piles over, jumping after her. Peridot screamed at the top of her lungs before she landed into a large pile of clothes. Amethyst quickly landed next to her into a pile filled with various car parts, causing a large engine to hit the ground. Peridot climbed out of the clothes pile, with a t-shirt stuck on her hair. "What. Was. That for Amethyst?" She said monotonously while she struggled to remove herself from the pile.

"Man, seems like Homegirl is going to need more lessons in fun, that was air fun." She said while shapeshifting into a cat, quickly jumping on Peridot's hair, then in front of her. Peridot shudder a bit, before staring at her carefully. "Well….I like to stay and continue our conversation, but I am exhausted. You have exhausted me, and I would appreciate it if you took me back." Peridot said as she sat on the piles of clothes. Amethyst grinned before she shapeshifted back into her regular form. "Maybe I can, but you have to catch me!" She exclaimed before taking off. Peridot jumped in fear before scrambling back down. "Amethyst wait!"

Amethyst rolled into a tightly curled ball and rolled across the ground, smashing and weaving through the tall piles of garbage. Peridot was a few meters back, quickly running as fast as she could after her. She jumped over small pieces of trash and slid under a small opening before she crawled after her, keeping close to the ground before she slid right into Amethyst, both of them crashing into a large pile. Peridot coughed lightly before glancing around. She spotted her a few feet away as she got back on her feet. "Amethyst, are you okay?" Amethyst rubbed the top of her head as she sat back up. "Ow, man you are fast for a small one. Must be your long legs hehe." She grinned as she dusted herself off.

Peridot blushed slightly as she rubbed her chin pridefully. "Nyehehe, I am a quite adaptable techtician. Now then, are we anywhere close to an exit?" She said before glancing at the ground. Small rumbling came throughout the ground as it shook. "Uh….Amethyst?" Peridot said with worry as she took a few steps back. "Hmm? What is it Perry?" Amethyst said before something erupted from the ground, causing her to fall through a large hole appearing through the ground. "Amethyst!" Peridot shouted as she ran after her, quickly grabbing her hand stopping her from falling. A large black creature with many appendages was seen at the bottom of the pit, as it slashed a few of its thin tendrils at her.

Amethyst quickly pulled out her whip and slashed at the tendril, knocking it clean off. It quickly gripped the edges of the hole and pulled itself up. Peridot strained herself to move forward, bringing Amethyst up with her as she pulled her away. The black creature threw itself out of the pit and roared a disgruntled hiss, slashing wildly. "Oh great, you again. Peridot, this is the Slinker, it's been living here with me, and you should probably start running." Amethyst said rather calm before jumping back as it slashed into the ground where she was originally.

Peridot watched fearfully as it stared down at her with his open maw. She stumbled slightly before she ran as fast as she could, barely missing a few tendrils stabbing into the ground. She look around wildly, looking for Amethyst before the Slinker threw itself in front of her. Peridot stop dead in her tracks, letting out a small squeaky sound before turning the other way. It blocked off her entrance with its appendages, trapping her so. She stared up to the massive creature as it raised its head to bite down, but before it could do so, a large crack in the air was heard, before it open maw was wrapped tightly and closed. It struggled to lower its head, only for it to be pulled back roughly. "P-Dot, move!" Amethyst screamed as she held it back as hard as she could, her ground slipping from underneath.

Peridot slipped under through an opening, quickly running before she look back. The Slinker jerked its head and swung itself around, swinging Amethyst before smashing her against a wall, toppling it. She was laying against a large mound of rocks and dirt, injured slightly before she vanished under a large amount of rubbish, trash, and rocks. Peridot fearfully watched the creature before she felt a small bubbling sensation coming under her. She glared at the Slinker before tensing up.

She ran towards it, raising her arm before swinging it down with all her might, slapping the side of the creature. Nothing happen, only for it to turn around, snarling at her. "Eep." Peridot let out a small sound before running back the opposite direction. The Slinker gave chase, traveling along the ground as it slashed at her. Peridot jumped as best she could over it, before ducking into a small opening under a tower of heavy machinery. The Slinker smashed into the tower, before sliding its appendages into the hole, trying to grab her. Peridot scooted into the way back, cowering before she glanced above her.

She had an idea and quickly acted upon it. She threw a barrage of pebbles at the creature, each pebble did nothing until one lucky pebble found its way to its Gemstone. The Slinker stop, motionless for a few seconds before it roared, slamming itself into the hall snapping its jaw. Each bite cause it to rip and tear the ground apart, getting closer to Peridot. Peridot breathing became fast before she pulled out a screwdriver. She walked over to the machinery and started to undo the screws and bolts, before dismantling the machinery. She slip through the new opening before she turned around, raising her arms in victory.

"Nyehehahaha, Praise me, as I Peridot, have caught you in my trap you Clod!" She shouted before throwing a large stone at the machinery. The machine fell apart, as the tower began to wave and tumble. The machine was supporting the entire pile and with it gone, it became unstable. The entire tower fell onto the Slinker, causing it to be crushed under its weight. Peridot walked over the rubble, proudly with a sense of honor and confidence. She walked over the large amount of damage, over to the large fallen tower of trash. She began to pull each pile of junk away, before she started to dig through the pile.

After a while, she reached her target. A faint glimpse of a purple hand gave her newfound hope as she dug faster, before the purple hand rushed forward, grabbing her shoulder. "Peridot, what happen? Did you get poofed, or did you escape the Slinker?" Amethyst said in a hurry. Peridot grinned and stood in a confident pose, before she spoke to her. "Please, the "Slinker" was not even a challenge to a brilliant tactician such as myself. Once I thought of a plan, I acted upon it, and I easily escaped, and not only that, I wounded and trapped it." She said grinning widely.

Amethyst grinned just as she did before playfully punching her arm. "Hehe, you should come with me to my wrestling match, the Purple Puma could use a Green Siamese Ally." Amethyst said. Peridot rubbed her arm where she punch, hiding a smile. "Heh, depends on what these "matches" are." She said before she glanced back behind her. The ground shook as the Slinker raised from the ground up, letting out a snarling hiss. Amethyst turned to Peridot and quickly grabbed her hand. "Perry, we have to either run or fuse, we can't beat it on our own."

Peridot freaked out, glancing around frantically before staring at Amethyst hand on her's. She stared at the Slinker charging ahead before Amethyst jerked her arm, jumping into the air over it as the Slinker smashed into another pile. "Rgh, fine Amethyst. Let's F-Fuse." Peridot said quietly before the Slinker got back up, roaring at them.  
 **  
I hope this story goes through alright, and hopefully, I can do the rest. School is rough and whatever, leave a comment or something, I don't know, but have a good day.** **  
**


	4. The Powerful Leviathan

**Hello all you people, how are y'all doing today? I had to fix a few things because I completely am stupid and skimmed over a very obvious mistake h-hehe...As always, Rebecca Sugar owns this story, not me, I just own a plot and my feels which got destroyed by a certain Finale...You won't...get that joke thought, since its a few days after. Hope you enjoy!**

A large fist came down on the beach, causing sand and water to splash everywhere from the impact. Pearl quickly grabbed Steven and jumped out of the way, barely dodging out of the way. She landed a few good feet away before the water rushed in, completely capsizing her into the tides. Steven got flung out, landing back on the sand as Pearl continue to be bombardment with tides after tides. She held her ground, summoning her spear and thrusting it into the ground, trying to remain still from the constant bashing of the tides. Steven watched in horror as the large leviathan Malachite climbed onto the beach, laughing with sadistic joy as she lifted a large water pillar, taller than the temple.

"Steven, run!" Pearl shouted as she stared up to the top of the water pillar. Steven shook his head roughly before running to her. "No, I am not going to run Pearl, I will fight too!" He shouted as he tackled Pearl, forming a pink quartz bubble around them. Pearl stared at Steven in bewilderment, before the tides crashed down onto the bubble. cracking it. "No, you're too important, you shouldn't have come back!" She shouted, standing up in the bubble. She placed her hand over the crack, trying to hold it up from being crushed.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt, we have to try together if we want to beat her Pearl, Two on two, not one on two.." Steven said sincerely as he stared at Pearl. She felt a wince in her chest, knowing she couldn't protect Steven if she got hurt or took on Malachite herself. After a while. she gave an affirmative nod, bringing a smile on Steven's face. After a while, the water stop, before a monstrous hand gripped the bubble, lifting it up to her face as she watched them in curiosity.

"What pathetic weaklings you are, why must you hide? For such a rouge Pearl, I thought you would be braver than that, slaughtering all those Gems, for your precious Rose, and yet, you cower when you realize that you have no hope." Malachite voice boomed across the temple, low and deep, sounding more like Jasper's. Steven lowered the bubbled and quickly summoned his shield. He fell to the ground, but not before giving Pearl a quick platform to jump off of. She summoned her spear, quickly firing a beam of energy at her eye. Malachite howled in pain, as she brought her hand down on her, smacking Pearl across the beach.

"Thats it you brat, let me show you how its done!" Malachite said sadistically as she fired a large torrent of water at them. Steven quickly summoned his shield and threw it at Pearl, who swiftly caught it. The water smashed hard against the pink shield, shaking from the sound resonating off the shield before it fell to the sand. Pearl got knocked back by the powerful weapon, shaking her head from the high pitched sound before dropping it. "Pearl, are you okay!?" Steven shouted as he ran over to her.

"O-oh, I'm just dandy Steven, I never held her shield b-before, and only powerful G-gems are allowed to hold Quartz weapons h-hehe." She said shakily as she stumbled a bit to stand upright. She soon regained her posture, as Malachite stood there dazed from the echoing sound. Pearl quickly ran towards her, jumping into the air before throwing her spear directly at their gem. Malachite shook herself out of her daze, before the spear made contact with her gem, making a small crack. She glared at Pearl before yelling a fearsome shriek, before in a matter of seconds, she sprinted after her, wildly swiping at her. Pearl weaved through her predictable fury of attacks, calculating her next plan of attack. The tides grew more higher as dark clouds rolled in, Steven watched from the sidelines as he watched Pearl take on the larger and more aggressive Malachite.

Pearl swiftly jumped onto Malachites arm, just as she threw a punch at her. She quickly ran up her arm, before throwing her spear into her shoulder. Malachite growled in pain, before roughly grabbing Pearl from her arm. She held her in her grasp, before tightening her grip. Pearl winced in pain, squirming roughly in their grasp before Malachite raised her arm, then smashing her fist against the ground. She uncoiled her fist and step back, grinning at her work. Pearl was battered and bruised in one attack, laying helplessly at the mercy of her attacker.

"For such a pain to me, you did prove to be an extraordinary Pearl, it's a shame though, an aimless Pearl trying to protect the only thing she gots." Malachite smirkingly said as she took a few steps forward, clouding Pearl in a dark shadow. Pearl weakly looked up to her, shakily using her spear to stand upright. "S-steven….I-I'm sorry…" Pearl said weakly, she got into a battle position best she could, shaking from pain and fear.

"Adorable!" Malachite boomed as she swiped her hand at her, knocking Pearl into the temple, smashing through the walls. "Now then, Rose. We have unfinished business." Malachite stated as she took a few steps forward. Steven stood his ground, holding his shield defensively. She let out a horrible laughter, as she raised a water tower, large enough to capsize the entire town. SHe laughed before stopping halfway, twitching slightly. Steven watched in confusion before understanding slightly.

"R-rgh, let me….Squash it! N-No, you w-won't….hurt S-steven!" Malachite let the large pillar of water fall to the ocean, as she clenched her head in pain, stumbling back in pain. Steven cautiously stepped to his left, as Malachite was started to split apart bit by bit. "Pearl! Are you okay!?" Steven shouted as he ran over to her, picking through the rubble. A faint hand was visible as he grabbed her wrist, pulling as hard as he could, before he pulled her out. She shivered slightly in pain, slumping against him as her body was completely battered.

"S-steven….I-I'm….s-sorry…." She whispered, as she struggled to remain in her physical form. Malachite soon regained her composure, as she soon stared at Pearl and Steven. "You...Why won't you just DIE!?" Malachite shouted as she walked towards them, her fists covered in an icy gauntlets. Steven stood in front of Pearl, his shield ready as he stared up to her. "You stay away from Pearl, what has she ever done to you to deserve such a beating!?" Steven shouted as Malachite stood above him, her fist ready to smash down on him. "Both you and her objectify Yellow Diamond, I am just here to show you just a taste of her fury!"

She brought her fist down, before a water chained grabbed her hand, stopping her in time. She stared in shock, before grabbing the chain with her free hand, trying to rip it off. "Let go you brat, let me destroy them- N-no...Y-you...won't….hurt Steven…!" Malachite argued between herself, gripping her head as she tried to hold and split herself together. Pearl weakly stood up, as more chains restrained Malachite. She struggled against the chains, thrashing around wildly. She started to pull apart, but just right before Pearl finally stood back up, standing in front of Steven.

"Steven… Be prepared to bubble them…" She said weak but stern. She gripped her spear tightly before jumping towards her. She aimed her spear at her torso, piercing through her body clean through. Malachite's form split apart as Pearl landing past her. Her form almost split up, before it tried to refuse, only for the water chains to pull harshly, splitting her in half. In a large poof, Malachite disappeared as .the sound of two gemstones clinked against the ground.

 **Hopefully, everything is back on track, I hope that it is fixed now. Please, if you don't mind, you have you own will, but have a good day and I'm out.** **  
**


	5. A house ruined upon events

**Hello y'all, how are you doing? I am back once again to leave another story here. As always, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Reviews help a ton with story production. Now then, I hope you enjoy this new update.**

A bright flash of light ended, as both Amethyst and Peridot reemerged. They were both breathing heavy as the black creature once referred as the Slinker was gone, only a gemstone remained where it used to be. "That...was awesome." Peridot stated as she finally caught her breath, looking back at the havoc. Whip marks were everywhere as Amethyst's pillar of trash decimated in the fight.

"Hehe, first time fusing with someone Peri?" Amethyst asked as she stretched her arms out, catching her second wind. Peridot nodded silently before she walked over, picking up the gem before handing it to Amethyst.

"Hmm? Oh, no. You managed to take it down, so you should be the one to bubble it." Amethyst said, shaking her hand at the offering of the gem. Peridot look back down at the stone, before nodding silently. She placed both palms on the gem, and placed it in a bright transparent green bubble, before sending it to the temple, smiling faintly.

"Hehe, we should do that again Peridot, and maybe we can figure out how to summon your weapon, so we can combine our weapons so next time, we can be more awesome" Amethyst said gleefully.

Peridot gave a slight nod with a soft chuckle before she stretched out slightly before she glanced to the door. "Hey, let's go tell Steven and the others of what we just did!" Peridot exclaimed as she continued chuckling. Amethyst gave a nod as she grabbed her wrist, pulling her along as she darted to the door. "Then let's go tell them!" Amethyst exclaimed as she sprinted.

Amethyst ran to the door, letting her gem glow against it as the door split open, sliding out. She stepped through the door before gasping in shock. Peridot finally caught up before responding in the same similar matter. The house has covered in broken pieces of wood, knocked over furniture and small puddles of water everywhere soaking into the place.

"What happen here, it look like a massive water balloon fight took place, only I wasn't invited and Garnet got too carried over." Amethyst said as she kicked the small rubble across the water.

Peridot stepped over a few puddles before a small hint of worry came over her face. "If the house is ruined, where is Steven?!" She exclaimed before she darted around the place, looking for him. Amethyst quickly stepped outside, only to see the beach wrecked with water still onshore. "Peri, come here, quick!" She shouted as she darted down the cracked stairs, sliding down quickly. Peridot nodded and stepped down after her, before tripping on the final step with a grunt of pain.

Steven was on the beach, completely covered in water as he sat near Pearl, who had two gemstones bubbled, covered in wounds as Steven escaped with only minor scratches.

"Oh guys, what were you up to?" Steven said as he rushed to both of them, hugging both Peridot and Amethyst. They returned the hug as Pearl strained herself to stand up with her spear. She stood upright as she limped over, breathing heavy. "H-hey...You guys seemed like you had an adventure yourself.." She laughed weakly, glancing at the worn down Peridot and Amethyst. They gave a small smile as they laughed along with her.

Peridot soon stop chuckling soon after before she stared at the two bubbles behind Pearl "Did you...take out Malachite?" She asked as she pointed to the gemstones hovering in the bubbles. Pearl gave a slight nod before sitting down by the staircase, resting against it.

Amethyst watched the hovering bubbles before resting back against the same staircase, before footsteps came from nearby. Garnet walked in, stretching lightly as she stared at the small bruised group. "So, I am glad everything worked out in the end." She said after leaning against a wooden pillar.

They all gave a few nods, as they realized Garnet was breathing heavy just as they were. Steven perked up and stared at her. "Garnet, are you okay?" He asked.

Garnet gave a subtly before staring back to them. "Yeah, I just had to fight off a horde of gem monsters, after I got the groceries. If I didn't stop them, Beach City would have been flooded with these creatures. So, I took a risk, as I had an idea you would all have something you have to deal with. But I am glad you all managed." She said after giving a final breath of exhaustion.

"So, you just left us to our own problems, without any warning?" Pearl said, shooting a small glare before wincing in pain as she tried to stand up. Garnet hesitated slightly before giving a faint nod, stepping back. Pearl stared in slight shock before standing upright fully. "Fine, But I'm taking a break, not like it would have helped with warning." She stated before walking up the staircase with a slight limp.

Steven, Amethyst and Peridot stared in shock at what just happen, backing away at her sudden outburst before Steven spoke up. "S-so...What should we do with Jasper and Lapis until Pearl calms down…?" He asked. Garnet took a deep breath before contemplating on what to do. "Jasper is a major threat to us, I can handle her, and we all can, but its best if we unbubbled Lapis. She is more docile and could give us information on Homeworld, unlike Jasper who would fight until she was shattered.

Steven gave a quick nod before looking back to the wreckage. "Okay, sounds good, but first. Lets try to fix the house so Steven can sleep again." He said in a slight humorous tone.

 **Another chapter has been added, and I hope you enjoyed. I'll focus on the other stories if you are from there, but other than that, I hope you're enjoying the ride. See you soon.**


End file.
